


I Wanna Spend Tomorrow With You

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick goes shopping for something special.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I Wanna Spend Tomorrow With You

Patrick paused outside the exclusive jewelry store in downtown LA, peering into the window by the front door. _Not that one,_ he decided, wrinkling his nose. _Too_ _plain_. _And the one next to it is way too gaudy._ He had been looking for a ring for Pete for the past three weeks and he was beginning to get frustrated.

 _Maybe I should just get one made,_ he thought, looking at all the rings and finding them all wanting. None of them said what he wanted it to say, what was deep in his heart. All of them were too plain, too ordinary or far too much. 

_Maybe they have something in the back,_ he mused. _Something they don't show regular customers._ Making a decision, Patrick went inside.

After passing through the security door, he immediately stepped up to the glass display case, "Can I help you, sir?" the sales person asked, a small smile on her face.

Patrick smiled back. "I hope so. I'd like to see some of your men's wedding rings, please."

"Of course." Reaching into the case, she took out a tray. "This is one of more popular designs."

Patrick took one look at it and shook his head. It was just a plain gold band. "I was hoping for something a little more unusual," he said.

She put it back and got out another, slightly fancier one. "Maybe this one?"

He shook his head again. "No."

She put that one back as well. "What exactly did you have in mind?" she asked. "White or yellow gold? Stones?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of platinum," Patrick said decisively. With the way Pete used his hands, platinum was a little more practical. "And maybe a diamond?" Diamonds were his birthstone after all.

She took out a much fancier ring with the diamond actually embedded into the band. "Set like this, there's no way for the diamond to become loose and get lost," she explained. "It's quite secure."

"That's actually a good idea," Patrick thought, admiring it for a moment. He closed his eyes, immediately picturing it on Pete's finger. "I'll take it," he said, pulling out his wallet. "American Express okay?"

"Yes, sir." She took the card. "And engraving his free."

He was just about to turn it down when he thought of the perfect phrase for inside the ring. "How many letters?"

*****

Patrick sipped his tea, watching Pete as he drank what had to be his tenth cup of coffee. _I love you,_ he thought to himself, not really listening to what the other man was saying. _But how do I tell you that I want forever?_

"Patrick?" Pete waved a hand in front of his nose. "You're not listening, are you?"

A sheepish look crossed his face. "Not really," he said. "What did you just say?"

Pete shook his head. "It wasn't important. You okay, Lunchbox?" he asked. "You seem...I don't know...preoccupied with something."

 _What the hell. Now is as good a time as any,_ Patrick thought. "I am," he said out loud. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Pete put his cup down. "What about?"

Patrick took a deep breath and jumped right in. "You know I'm in love with you...right?"

"Of course I do," Pete said, looking a little confused. "I love you, too."

Patrick smiled. "I know." He reached over and took the bassist's hand. "And we've been together for how long now?"

"Too long to count," Pete said with a little smile. "Patrick...baby...what exactly are you getting at?"

"This." Patrick dropped to one knee in front of him. "Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, I want to spend the rest of my tomorrows with you. I want us to make music together and live together and just generally drive each other bat shit crazy for the rest of our lives." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the bright red velvet ring box and opened it. The diamond caught the afternoon light, sparkling merrily. "Will you marry me?"

Pete put his hand over his mouth to stifle the sob that threatened to come out, staring at the ring in Patrick's outstretched hand. "God...Patrick," he breathed, tears running down his stubbled cheeks. "I...you...really?"

"Really," Patrick said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he finally said, swallowing hard. "Yes. With all my heart...yes."

Getting up off his knees, Patrick wrapped his arms around him before giving him a hard kiss. Pete returned it with everything he had before returning the kiss. "God, you're incredible."

"So are you." Patrick let him go long enough to slip it on his finger. "Do you like it?" he asked hopefully.

"It's absolutely beautiful," Pete said as he admired it's icy gleam on his finger. "Beautiful." 

"There's an inscription," Patrick added, smiling. 

Pete took it off and held it up to the light, reading what was engraved inside. He burst out laughing. It read "Thanks, Pete" in elegant script. "Immortalized in platinum," he said, grinning. "Appropriate. I'l have to find something equally appropriate for you."

"You already have," he said as he rested his forehead against his bassist's. "I love you, Pete."

"My Patrick...I love you, too." They sealed the proposal with a kiss.


End file.
